guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintersday 2009
typo detected ... January 2, 2010 is Saturday, not Friday. 21:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Then fix it :P —Dr Ishmael 22:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Rift Warden? Where the F is the Rift Warden? I don't see him in Kamadan.-- 22:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :They'll appear on Monday. —Dr Ishmael 22:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Geez, it's that time of year again? Time to buckle down for some more attempts at Polar bear farming. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :They are here now, happy farming everyone. Try to keep count of how many runs u did :P [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 21:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Factions Why doesn't factions have the event yet? what's wrong? Jedibob5 19:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Um, because it doesn't? Prophecies/Nightfall get Halloween and Wintersday, Factions gets Canthan New Year and Dragon Festival. —Dr Ishmael 19:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The continent of Tyria is roughly equivalent to Europe and celebrates the more Western holidays. Cantha is effectively the Asia of Guild Wars and celebrates holidays that are more closely related to those of Eastern cultures. Don't ask how Elona has the same holidays as Tyria. Probably because it would have been too convoluted to have another set of holidays to keep up with throughout the year, so it was just easier to synchronize it with Tyria. SlothIncarnate 14:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention Tyria and Elona are on the exact same continent, one just being south of the other. The two have always been much more closely linked. It makes no less sense for Tyrians and Elonans to celebrate the same holidays as it does for Ascalons and Krytans to celebrate the same holidays. -- 01:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Costumes With the recent introduction of costumes does anyone think is it possible that we could see full costumes replacing the festival hats in events? SlothIncarnate 14:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Possible, but I doubt it. If people can get full costumes for free, they'll be less likely to want the ones that aren't free, and that would reduce Anet's cash flow. —Dr Ishmael 16:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Unless the ones that ARE free, are bullshit ones like Santa Claus suits, Grentch suits etc. At least the Grenth's and Dwayna's costumes look good. --'Naoroji' 16:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::any predictions on costumes for the other gods? maybe Melandru in the spring time. Bottle130 11:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::That would have to be free, no one would pay to have wooden tits strapped to their body.-- 19:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well apparently we get hats again this year, but they don't look too bad. There's a picture up on the German wiki page here. -- 19:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::More female love. Hmm... And I think of all things, we will get new holiday hats and celestial minis until all GW1 servers are completely closed, which I don't see happening anytime soon. RoseOfKali 19:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) CC shards? Will we be able to trade in CC shards for presents at some point? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 128.101.182.153 ( ) . :Wintersday Gift Givers are in LA and Kamadan, as well as the Dwayna Vs Grenth outpost. —Dr Ishmael 14:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::First I'm getting that übercool Candy Cane Longbow for pulling. But what to do with the rest? Save till you can bet on Grenth or Dwayna or just trade for gifts? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 15:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::You only need a few CCS to play Nine Rings (Wintersday). Dwayna's/Grenth's points are based on how many CCS are "bet" in the game, which is 1 per character per round, not how many the characters have in their inventories. And no matter which circle you stand in, you will at least break even, on average. So yeah, keep a few for the finale, but go ahead and trade the rest for gifts. —Dr Ishmael 15:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Iirc, there are 15 game rounds. Considering you win some shards back during the game, you can probably get away with 6 or 7 at start and still get through all 15 rounds, unless you hit a really bad losing streak. RoseOfKali 19:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Presents after leaving the area? Lies... O_o RoseOfKali 09:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed then.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 09:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Mask Bug Stupid bug. Every one I spoke didn't get a grenth head in LA, In EU dstr. and so did I. It sucks. More have the same problem? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I got a Grenth in LA En-5 at 8:01, no dwayna in En-8 at 11:01 RandomTime 11:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::(EC) Oh, yeah. I've had two fails trying to get Grenth's hat so far... now 2 and a half more hours to wait. Glad I'm afking and working on something else right now, or else I'd be more than just mildly annoyed. But yeah, lots of problems so far. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 11:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :It seems loads of people didn't get a hat the second time. No one I talked to got a hat. I was in Am dis 33 LA.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I did get Dwayna's during the first event. It does seem like more people are reporting problems with Grenth's, so maybe the whole exploding present thing is exacerbating whatever's causing this. Maybe. ::Or it just means more people start with Dwayna first, and the problems cropped up halfway through the first event. >.> [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 11:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Checked all Districts of both cities...I only talked to two people who got hats. Somewhat depressing that A-Net would let this slide. Everyone is hoping for new build or redux. I guess we'll just have to find out. [[User:Middleschoo2|'Middleschoo2']] 11:50 January 1, 2010 ::Even better... just have an NPC I can turn in 250 shards to and pick which hat I want/need/etc... Nova-exarch 11:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I had two characters (one from each account) in the same district on the same spot (EU-Russia-1-Kamadan) and only one of them received the Snow Crest. Been AFK since before midnight my local time on both accounts, so have gone through two rounds on them, and still nothing. HanokOdbrook 12:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen alot of reports of American and Euro-English Districts. But what about the german/french/spanish etc. etc. districts?. I assume the same but who knows... [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 14:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, exactly the same problem. I'm from Germany. 2 tries in Kamadan no hat. -- 14:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::After 4 tryes I finnely got the Grenth hat in Kamadan Dstr 7 -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Another weird thing is that some people DO get them while others dont. What is the diffrence between the ones that do get em and the ones that dont? [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 14:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) Judging by the reports so far, I'd say it is failing as it iterates through those who should be earning the hats. If that's the case, it's based on whatever determines your order in that list, which could be anything from the order in which people joined the district, or maybe with people coming and going, you get the first available slot in some giant array. (I would rather doubt that the server would bother to sort the array, so alphabetical and other orders seem doubtful.) Which, from our perspective, basically comes down to luck. All I can say is that if I am right, leaving and coming back may be a good idea to at least try to gain a different position in that list for when you try the next time. It could be why I failed twice in a row (I tried restarting the game client after the second fail, and am now trying another character.) [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 14:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) This is just bad. I mean, it's not really the first time ever they had these events. Just give all accounts one of each hat, can't see why I should have to pay up with 250 ccs. Try this for the next event: Show whatever hat you got to the festival hat guy, then DELETE IT, so you have no hats from this year in your inventory. Then see if you get the new hat from the new event. If it works, then it's probably that they added code to keep people from getting more than one hat in their inventory at a time (from afking), but the code doesn't distinguish between the 2 different kinds of hats. That's my working theory anyways, I'll test it out in an hour and a half. Trickfred 15:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Not it. I never have Festival hats in my inventory, afked the hat in LA d15, no dice. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I had hats, but still got my Dwayner hat from Afking RandomTime 15:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::There has benn an entry in the German www.guildwiki.de discussion on Winterday 2009 that somebody received the hat, when the first place in storage has been empty. So far there have been a success rate of 2 times. I found no entry on checking it. I will check it, but it would be better if it is checked by more people. So, no proof yet. Just an unproven idea. -- 16:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I had the same idea. My test of this theory resulted in failure. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 16:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. I got the Grenth hat in my second slot (CCSes were in first). —Dr Ishmael 16:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have the first 4 inventory slot rows free. I have Wintersday Gifts and CCShards in my belt pouch so any winnings end up there. Just waiting for the event to start now. 3rd time lucky [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I showed the festival hat to the festival hat guy, and deleted it (already had dwayna). Logged in as a different character and afk'ed at LA dist 99 and it worked for me. Not sure if the different character makes any difference or not, but doing this way allowed me to get both hats. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 17:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Weird bug it is. We were with 3 people in a party. and 2 got a hat (I got one yeah) Thats just weird. But I got both now so. I'm happy -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Turns out 3rd time is lucky. Just got back and I got the Dwayna hat [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 17:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That's five times I've failed to get Grenth's hat. So, now, I'll show the hat maker my Dwayna hat, destroy it, and try that, because I've already tried switching to another character. In fact, this is pretty much the only thing I have left to try. Really, though, I doubt they'd check your whole account to see if you have the other god's hat before giving you one. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the deal is. I was partied up with my husband and two other people. I and one other person in the party got a hat and my husband and the other guy didn't. I've left three chars in three differeint districts all night long, and not one of them got a hat. :Cross your fingers. Supposedly, it is fixed. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 19:04, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Fix made Kamadan impossible to reach. Gives a "code=50" error and keeps reattempting to connect. I heard characters that were in kamadan can't be accessed atm.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and the party search doesn't work anymore for some reason. doesn't show a single player buying/selling/asking for anything at all.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) hats was in nightfall all night,,,,NO HAT!! different dist. don't help. whats up with that?